


The Adventures of Pupa Pan

by encrypted



Category: Homestuck, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Tavros Nitram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encrypted/pseuds/encrypted
Summary: Tavros never wanted to grow up, he wanted to be a kid forever. And like most kids do when they have a wish, he wished to be a kid forever on a star. And like most wishes, it didn't turn out exactly the way Tavros had hoped.





	

**Can I repost this onto a different website?**

No, I don't really see the point for why this would want to be reposted anywhere. So, please, if you want someone to read it, direct them to this - the original.

 

**Can I repost and translate this in a different language?**

I would prefer it if you did not, and I don't mean to be rude with this but it's just easier and saves me from having issues in the future.

 

**Is there a place I can contact and ask questions about your fanfictions?**

You can reach me at my Tumblr ( [trashcanofficially ](http://trashcanofficially.tumblr.com/))

 

**Do you plan making other fanfictions?**

I plan on making other Homestuck based ones with AUs for different fandoms

(Steven Universe AU, Stranger Things AU, Sherlock AU, etc.)

 

**Will there be VrisTav in this?**

They will have been friends at one point and later on enemies but it isn't anything heavy, as I dislike VrisTav myself.

 

**Are you going to make fanfictions for anything other than Homestuck?**

Eventually I might but it isn't something I have decided on yet.

 

**How frequently will this be updated?**

Not too frequently, but I'll do my best to at least keep it at every other week. Writing tends to be very hard for me and I tend to not think that my writing is good enough to be shown to the public until I have it flawlessly created. So, I apologize in advance for large gaps between updates.

 

**Things to keep in mind as you read The Adventures of Pupa Pan...**

This is actually my first fanfiction, so it may not be as impressive, I am doing my best however. The trolls/aliens will all be humans for the sake of writing and the AU. There will be gay and straight relationships. Every troll and human will get a part in this fanfiction, even though some might have small portions of attention. This will be written from third person view but it will revolve more around Tavros, if this happens to change for some reason, I will state it in the beginning of the chapter. There isn't much else I'd like to go over, expect the first chapter by the 19th of October and happy Tavros week to you all!

 

_\- Cyn_

 

UPDATE

My pc has been broken and this won't be updated for awhile. I will try to get this up by the end of this week but school's going crazy.

 


End file.
